


Just for once

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Just for once

Koyama had wanted to take it slow. He really had.

 

But with the way Tegoshi's lips are attached to his neck in the corner of the club in the dark with loud music thudding in his ears, he just can't.

 

Tegoshi is too alluring, too intriguing when he looks at Koyama with his big eyes, sliding up against him, shoving them even more into the dark corner.

 

He's waiting for Koyama to snap, to give in and say "Let's go somewhere else". It's never the other way round, and Koyama doesn't mind usually, but something inside him makes him want to take upon the challenge to turn the tables and make Tegoshi beg just for once. It doesn't have to be begging, just the initiative.

 

His eyes are getting dark and he pins Tegoshi against the wall, his work out showing as his bare armed muscles flex and he feels a rush of pride through his veins at the lustful stare Tegoshi is giving them.

 

They're fighting a silent fight who's going to give in first. The beat is echoing in Koyama's ear as his determination grows with the way Tegoshi is biting his lips, facing him. He has the same look on his face that he had before he did the bungee jump, determined and tough and manly, and Koyama digs it.

 

The song that's playing is something with lewd lyrics and they're already close to each other and that's when Koyama gets bolder and leans in, taking advantage of his knowledge of Tegoshi's weaknesses and softly blowing over his earlobe, pulling it between his teeth only to pull back immediately. Tegoshi whines and Koyama smirks.

 

"Kei-chan," Tegoshi pouts, grinding against him, and then Koyama feels it, and he knows he has won. 

 

"Yeah?" He says in a cool manner, trying to play down his own fire that's burning in his body.

 

"Let's go~" Tegoshi chirps, and Koyama smiles, taking him by the hand.


End file.
